


Повесть о младшей сестре

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Семейные проблемы





	Повесть о младшей сестре

К ней приходят под утро - миленькая, неприметная в городском потоке машинка, пара совсем еще молодых девочек в летних платьях по последней моде.   
Айя ждет их уже третий день - с того самого времени, как страх холодной иглой вонзился куда-то под сердце. Она успела обзвонить всех знакомых, только чтобы убедиться - у них все хорошо. И теперь пытается отчаянно не верить в самый очевидный и самый страшный вариант – Ран попал в беду.   
Ему пора было бы возвращаться домой, но он все не приходил и не приходил. Перечислял деньги на счет. Позвонил однажды.   
Айя догадывается, откуда недоучившийся студент может взять такие суммы. И никогда не задает вопросов хмурому поверенному с острым, лисьим каким-то лицом.   
Не дура же она, в конце-то концов. Жаль только, нельзя, как в старину, поставить голову врага перед семейным алтарем. Но Айя молится и жжет благовония в надежде, что предки услышат: пятно смыто, враг мертв, и защитят свое беспутное дитя. Ран вернется домой.  
Ками и будды остались глухи. Айя видит – по церемонной вежливости незваных гостий, по их обманчивой, утешающей мягкости.   
Теперь из рода осталась только она. Она и потемневшие от времени поминальные таблички.   
Кто теперь запретит ей садиться в машину с незнакомцами?   
Старый дом на окраине кажется пугающим и негостеприимным, но Айе плевать. Если брат здесь, если она успеет хотя бы попрощаться...   
От осознания - не успеет - темнеет в глазах. Ран, бледный, в белом кимоно лежит на татами, и пол вокруг расчерчен незнакомыми знаками.   
Можно упасть на колени, утыкаясь лицом в неподвижную грудь, и плакать, пока обитатели дома вежливо прячутся за ширмами от чужого горя.   
Усевшуюся напротив беловолосую гайджинку она ненавидит всей душой. За спокойный взгляд, за силу. За то, что она живая. И даже не говорит на японском.   
\- Она хочет, чтобы ты попыталась. - Услужливо переводит еще один гайджин. Седой, в белом, из-под бинтов на предплечьях проступает кровь.   
\- Попыталась что?   
\- Если ты его родная сестра, ты сможешь дозваться. Вернуть его.   
Чужая надежда сплавляется с собственной, глупой и отчаянной.  
Вернуть?   
Это просто кома? Как у нее когда-то?   
Еще не поздно?   
Что надо сделать?   
Она понимает, что последние слова произнесла вслух, только когда мир вокруг вздрагивает и взрывается круговертью женщин в темных кимоно и неожиданно многохвостых лисиц. Заводит мерную песню барабанчик, от курильниц тянет ароматом незнакомых благовоний и сырой тиной.   
Чьи-то руки помогают ей встать, помогают снять платье, обтирают спину и плечи влажной губкой, распускают волосы. Айя позволяет переодеть себя в белое кимоно, такое же, как на брате, покорно отхлебывает из сунутой под нос чашки. Настойка прокатывается по гортани огненно-горчащим клубком, перед глазами плывет, голова кружится не то от крепости выпитого, не то от намешанных туда трав.   
Седая гайджинка встает напротив, заставляет сесть, цепляется жесткими, холодными пальцами за предплечье.   
На этот раз слова понятны даже без перевода.   
\- Он застрял на берегу, слишком запутался, чтобы вернуться. Иди и позови его.   
Чашка с настойкой вновь тыкается в губы, и Айя смотрит, как набухает кровью разрез на предплечье. Боли нет, просто разошедшаяся идеальной алой линией кожа, багровые капли скатываются вниз. Испаряются с тихим шипением, не успевая долететь до пола.   
Айя думает, что они ухитрились вляпаться в чертовщину, как в кино. И шрам, наверно, останется. Хоть какая память.  
Потом перед глазами темнеет, пульс, в такт с барабанчиками, глухо отдается в виски, и она утыкается носом в неподвижную грудь брата, цепляется пальцами в тонкий шелк кимоно. Звуки непонятного ритуала отступают, текут мимо, не осмеливаясь задеть. Кожа под щекой неожиданно теплая и пахнет ужасно знакомо, горьковато и легко. Юзу, лимонным мылом, домом. А еще Айе явственно слышно, как где-то под ребрами очень тихо и очень упрямо стучит сердце.   
Наверно правильно было бы подняться, накричать на этих помешанных на мистике дур, приехала бы скорая… Может, еще не совсем поздно?   
Но Айя закрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание, ловит ритм чужого пульса, выверяя по нему свой собственный. Они соединились, осколки опозоренного семейства, теперь мир снова станет цельным и правильным. А они вырастут парой сосен над скалами Исэ, переплетутся корнями и ветками, будут смеяться долетающим от штормового моря брызгам.   
Она чувствует на коже их прикосновение – горечь и соль. Чувствует угловатую надежность камней под ногами, радостную ярость бьющего в лицо ветра и тепло чьих-то ладоней-ветвей на плечах, но в спину бьют – озлобленно и резко, и она едва успевает сгруппироваться. Штормовые, бешеные и холодные волны смыкаются над головой, мгновенно намокшее кимоно тянет вниз, сковывает движения. Легкие горят от невозможности вздохнуть, Айя отчаянно барахтается, пытаясь выплыть.   
Она нужна брату. Она не может глупо и бездарно утонуть в каком-то мираже.   
Или может?   
Или…   
Или она должна?   
Жизнь за жизнь – в сказках неизменно срабатывало.   
Айя зажмуривается и перестает бороться, вытягивает руки над головой, почти отвесно уходя на глубину. Грудь сводит смертельным ужасом, тело отчаянно требует движения, всего пара взмахов руками, на этот раз обязательно удастся! Она беззвучно кричит, выпуская вместе с разрывающим горло воплем последний воздух и захлебывается морской водой, соленой и горькой, только чтобы понять, что дышится ей так же легко, как и на суше. А океан вокруг пахнет, если, конечно, можно говорить о запахе воды под водой, как кимоно Рана. Юзу и лимонное мыло.   
\- Ран! – зовет она, - Братец?  
Слова щекочут губы, расходятся во все стороны упругой, почти осязаемой волной.   
\- Ран!?   
Вода теперь теплая и ласковая, как ливень в ту давнишнюю, проклятую ночь, и Ран плывет в ней, незнакомо-знакомый, нечеловечески красивый, вместо одежды закутанный в облако кроваво-алых волос.   
Айя тянется вперед – коснуться, обнять тормошить, ткнуться лбом в плечо и молчать, когда натыкается на острый, злой взгляд.   
\- Айя? – Волной чужого голоса сшибает с ног. – Айя? Зачем?   
\- Я пришла за тобой.   
Гайджинка говорила «Он застрял. Слишком запутался. Позови его».   
\- Я теперь чудовище. - Гармония идеального лица плывет, открывая изуродованную переплетением багровых шрамов щеку, рубцы шевелятся под неестественно блестящей кожей, как щупальца осьминога. – Хуже, чем чудовище. Уходи.   
\- Ты мой брат. - Слова падают с почти осязаемой, вещественной тяжестью. Как клятва. – Если ты – чудовище, я тоже. Я не уйду.  
\- Ты умрешь.   
\- Зато рядом с тобой. – Ее собственная ярость и боль поднимается от сердца, жжет губы. – За что ты бросил меня одну? Почему ты не вернулся? Нашей семьи больше нет. Фальшивые имена, бесполезная девчонка и погребальные таблички. Все отреклись. Даже ты меня бросил.  
\- Ты не бесполезная. – Шрамы на лице набухают, наливаются кровью. – А я убивал. Не только ради мести.   
\- Я знаю. Я не дура. – Говорить о таком сейчас до странного легко. Наверно, она не заметила, как и сама стала чудовищем. Чужие смерти давно не ужасают. Не ей одной приходится выть по ночам в подушку от страха и одиночества. Высшая, кармическая справедливость. – Мне плевать.   
Ран понимает. Он всегда понимал. Поэтому шагает ближе, обнимает за плечи. Ладони у него – совершенно ледяные, и Айя сама тянется ближе, утыкается носом в шею.   
\- Я ведь и вправду монстр. – Брат вздыхает, тихонько хмыкает на ухо. – Фомор, морское чудовище. Так получилось.   
\- Пошли домой. – Волосы укутывают их обоих, и в этом кровавом коконе слишком легко притвориться, что есть только они и давний летний вечер. – Пошли домой, братец.   
И вода отступает.   
Айя не успевает толком удивиться, потому что вокруг – внезапно – все та же комната, ширмы, разрисованные татами, женщины и лисы. Ран кашляет, приподнимаясь на локте, трясет головой. Живой. Слава ками и буддам, всем, какие есть.   
Ей самой безукоризненно вежливо и безукоризненно твердо помогают встать, затягивают руку широкой полотняной лентой вместо стандартно-привычного бинта. Айя покорно переставляет ноги, выслушивая тихий, напряженный шепот о том, что господину надо восстановить силы, господину сейчас лучше побыть одному, господину лучше не волноваться, и понимает, что ее сейчас выставят за дверь. Уже практически выставили. Без сантиментов, жалоб и разъяснений. Второго шанса увидеть брата она может и не дождаться.   
Он жив. Он, похоже, нашел свой дом. Разве ей этого мало?  
\- Мурасаки, Белль. – Голос Рана, тихий и страшный, бьет в спину. – Что здесь делает моя сестра?   
Айя оборачивается, стряхивая оцепенение и чужие руки.   
Ран, белая юката, белое лицо, кроваво-красные волосы метут пол, стоит, опираясь на плечо седого гайджина. Тому, что волнами расплескивается по комнате, нет названия. Заунывный вой. Ярость, почти безумие. Страх. Соленая морская вода. Сталь.   
Сталь звенит в комнате, спрятанная до поры в рукавах темных кимоно.   
Айя шагает вперед, в самый эпицентр, к брату. Точно как в видении, разрезая собой волны бесконтрольной силы. Обнимает, вжимается лицом в грудь, ловит растерянный вздох.   
\- Я искала дом. Ты меня прогонишь?   
Ран улыбается, гладит ее по щеке – бесконечно знакомо и дикий вой стихает, теряет силу и ярость, утекает, как вода из сложенных в чашу ладоней.   
Айя знает, что победила. Просто не уверена – кого и зачем. Сейчас это не важно, потому что брат оседает в ее руках, и больше никто не попытается указать ей на дверь. Не осмелится.   
Ками и будды услышали.


End file.
